ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Hatching/Transcript
(In the Temple of Airjitzu, Wu sips on his tea.) Wu: Ah. Another cup please, Misako. Misako: Okay, but drink it slower this time. Healing Tea doesn't work on a burnt tongue. (He drinks the tea.) Sip! You are quite impatient. Wu: The same could be said of them. Cole: Okay, Master Wu, you've had your tea. Now can we talk? Wu: Ask any question you wish. Cole: Who did we fight in the monastery? Zane: That was Acronix. Kai: From the painting? Lloyd: Twins look alike! Nya: Or was it Krux? Zane: Is he from the future? Kai: How does he speed up time like that? Cole: Was he from the past? Jay: Who ate my pudding cup? (The Ninja stare at him.) What? He said ask any question. I put my name on this. Just because we're in a new dojo doesn't mean we disobey the refrigerator rules! (They stare at him again.) Right. Sorry. Guy in monastery. What's his story? Wu: Well, to answer that, I must begin at the end. It was forty years ago, shortly after the Serpentine Wars. When I was a much younger man. As you know, we fought valiantly, but our enemies were strong, and our powers alone were not enough. It was the discovery of the magic flutes that allowed us to finally defeat the Anacondrai. Their leaders were banished. And peace was returned to Ninjago. Past Wu: It is done, brother Garmadon. Past Garmadon: Indeed, Wu. Past Wu: Today, Ninjago is finally at peace. A great victory. And one we could not have achieved without each of you, the Elemental Masters. Smoke, Metal, Lightning, Shadow, Fire, Water, and Time! Cole: Hold on a sec. So that guy at the monastery is an actual Elemental Master of Time? Wu: No. Acronix was an Elemental Master of Time, like his brother, Krux. (He sips his tea.) After helping us win our hard-fought peace, they betrayed me, Garmadon, and the others. The so-called Hands of Time felt they controlled the most powerful Element, therefore entitling them to rule all of Ninjago. Nya: What did you do? Wu: We had to stop them. And it would take all of us. Garmadon, myself, and every Elemental Master. Kai: Even our parents? Wu: Of course. Kai, Nya, your mother and father were great fighters, but it appeared even they had met their match. Acronix was a skilled warrior, one of the best I've ever seen, but his real power was his ability to control the forward movement of time. By sending himself forward, he was always ahead of the action, as if he had super speed. However, a slow progression can be just as dangerous. Different power, but equally effective. One Master of Time was bad enough, but like the hands on a clock, there were two. Krux's power was the opposite of his brother's. He could reverse time. It's a huge advantage in combat. Know your opponent's next move, know how to counter it. He could even control time to the point of halting it. Of course, he didn't halt himself. Past Garmadon: They're unbeatable, brother! How do we stop them? Past Wu: I don't know. Time is the thread that sews the fabric of the universe. Past Garmadon: And it appears that they have all the needles. Past Acronix: Control time... Past Krux: ...control everything! (They both laugh.) Wu: We knew we had to prepare. Fearing that next time, we would not be so lucky. (Cyrus Borg reveals his newest invention.) Cyrus: (On television) The wait is over! The future has arrived! The BorgWatch. Launching today. Acronix: Incredible. A wall-mounted window for display thirty-second dramas! Krux: (He turns the TV off.) Those dramas are called commercials. Cynical films playing off of consumers' insecurities to convince them to purchase that which they do not need. Acronix: So cool. I am jealous, brother. You got to experience the last forty years of progress. Hot beverages at the touch of a button, a beadless abacus, instant communication. Krux: Worthless. All of it. (Sighs.) I absolutely despise modern life. Acronix: But it's filled with wondrous things we couldn't have even conceived of forty years ago! Like this amazing thing. (He holds up a BorgPad.) Krux: A BorgPad. Vile contraption! Acronix: I got it at the museum gift shop. A piece of glass that performs music. (He plays music.) Music: Ninja, go! Ninja, go! Come on, come on— Acronix: (Simultaneously) Creates a permanent visual record of any event. (He takes a photo of Krux.) There's even games! Krux: I hate those infernal devices most of all! Everyone perpetually plugged in, distracted like infants by bright lights and sound. Acronix: (He gets distracted by his game.) Yes! Smashed all the candy! (The Ninja kept listening to Wu's explanations.) Lloyd: You said the Hands of Time were unbeatable, yet you beat them. How? Wu: The way one often defeats an enemy—by taking away their weapon. Zane: But their weapon was Time. Wu: Indeed. Past Garmadon: Are they done? Past Wu: They are. Past Garmadon: Here they come! Wu: Our only hope was four blades, hastily forged from Chronosteel...the Time Blades. Chronosteel is the only metal that can absorb Elemental Energy. Stripped of their powers, Acronix and Krux were just two ordinary men, easily subdued. But the ability to control time is too great for anyone to possess. Garmadon and I knew the Time Blades themselves were a threat that had to be eliminated. Forever. We created a temporal vortex to dispatch the Blades in time, where they would be lost to the ages. But Acronix and Krux refused to admit defeat. They thought they were more powerful than time itself. Cole: So, what happened to them? Wu: Krux disappeared into time itself, and I knew Acronix was going to return yesterday, so I waited. He was the remaining loose end to tie. Now he is no more. Lloyd: You mean, like, permanently? Wu: Never my intent, but it was his fate. Now Acronix is gone forever, along with that Time Blade. It took four decades, but the Hands of Time will never again threaten Ninjago. (Misako helps him to a couch.) Lloyd: Oh, one question. How did you know Acronix was going to return to the monastery at that exact moment? Jay: Why didn't you ask for our help? Zane: How many Elemental Masters were there? Cole: Can we make Time Blades? Kai: Our parents, you said they were there. (Wu falls asleep.) Misako: No more questions for today. Your Master fought a powerful enemy. He needs time to recuperate. (They leave.) Cole: Hey, i just realized...the mural we saw at the museum. That must be the battle Wu just told us about. Nya: But Dr. Saunders said the Hands of Time were a myth. Zane: History is art, not science. Even an expert such as Dr. Saunders can be mistaken from time to time. Jay: Ha! True that! Know how I know? 'Cause Acronix was a so-called myth, and we totally busted him! Haha! Kai: Yeah! Hahaha! Except now, there's nothing to do. Lloyd: Hm. The temple still needs unpacking. Cole: (Sighs.) Lloyd's right. Jay: Ugh. Kinda wish we hadn't busted him. Hey, Nya. Wanna hang out? (Acronix is still playing on the BorgPad.) Acronix: Aw, yes! Slice that fruit! (Krux takes it away from him.) Hey! (Krux shows him a helmet.) What's with the getup? Krux: Soon, we shall return Ninjago to its pre-modern glory. Acronix: Yes. Heh. I like that. Krux: It's not for us. (He walks to a tank of Vermillion Eggs.) (Jay carries Nya's Samurai X suit.) Jay: When I asked if you wanted to "hang out" I meant play video games or something, not pack and ship your Samurai X suit back to the cave. (He sighs after seeing her stare at her helmet.) You gotta let it go. You're the Water Ninja now. Nya: I know, but it's hard. I only inherited my Water power, Samurai X is something I actually created, with my own hands. Jay: These hands? Kai: Whoa! Sorry! (He covers his eyes.) Didn't mean to interrupt! Heh. I didn't see anything! Nya: What's up? Kai: Something you need to see. Hurry! (He runs into the doorway.) Ugh. (He leads them to another room.) Dareth: (On a video.) That's why I camped out all night. I'd never miss a BorgStore product debut. BorgPad, BorgPod, I even bought the Cyrus PDA. I guess you could say I'm the company's Borg-est fan. (Laughs.) Borg-est. Ha. Get it? Hahaha! Anyway, I'm pretty excited. (The crowd cheers as Cyrus reveals himself.) Cyrus: Not so long ago, if you wanted to tell time, you had to look to the sun, or a clock, or your wristwatch, or ask a friend. The point is, there had to be a better solution. Something merging advanced electronics. And there is. Today, I am proud to announce...that we are changing time itself. I present to you... the BorgWatch! (The crows creams and flees.) Uh, really not the reaction we were going for. (A cameraman got a Vermillion on footage.) News Reporter: That was the scene just moments ago in downtown Ninjago, where the launch of the new BorgWatch was tragically marred by a samurai. (The video pauses.) Cole: Well, Kai? You said there was nothing left to do... Jay: And Ninja-ing certainly beats unpacking. Heh, actually, anything beats unpacking. Lloyd: Yeah, too bad there's only one samurai. They don't really need all of us. Kai: So, how do we decide who gets to deal with this? Zane: I suggest randomly assigning each of ourselves a digit, then manually engaging a cube with graphical representations of each number to make a random, unbiased selection. Roll a dice. Nya: Yeah. Or...we could just see who gets there first! All: Race ya! (They race to New Ninjago City.) Gayle: Even the normally un—Wow. It's chaos here. I've never seen such destruction! Well, okay, I have, but it's been a while and you never really get used to it. Dareth: Hey! You messed with the wrong purveyor of high-quality consumer goods, hombre. 'Cause this BorgStore is friends with me! The Brown Ninja! Drop the laptop. (The Vermillion does.) You animal! I didn't mean literally! (The Time Twins watches from the top of a building.) Acronix: What's happening down there? Krux: The man in the brown jumpsuit is crying. And our Vermillion Warrior has picked him up, is holding him over his head, and—Oh! Brown Jumpsuit's gonna feel that in the morning. Acronix: I meant Cyrus Borg! Our warrior is supposed to kidnap him. Krux: Patience. He will. Acronix: When? It's like you ordered him to destroy the BorgStore first then grab Borg! You did, didn't you? Krux: Mm-hmm. (The Ninja made it to BorgStore.) Kai: We got here at the exact same time. Cole: Oh, darn! Now how do we decide who gets to fight? Kai: Is that Dareth? Maybe he'll— Dareth: (He gets launched into the air.) Aah! Sup? I roughed him up for you. But feel free to finish the guy off. Kai: Hey, Zane. You still have those dice? Zane: I have virtual ones. P.I.X.A.L.: Kai. Kai: Yeah! Haha! Nya: Wait! Aren't you gonna draw your sword? Kai: I'm good, sis. Okay, I don't wanna brag, but the other day, I helped stop, like, an Elemental Master of Time, so I think I can handle one lousy sa—(The warrior punches him.) Who's next? P.I.X.A.L.: Zane. Lloyd: Aw, come on. That was totally rigged! We didn't even see the roll! Zane: Aah! Dareth: You guys got this? Good. Cole: Hang on, guys. There's something I've been wanting to try again. Jay: Oh, what, that Earth Punch thing? Like it worked so well last time. Cole: No problem. (He punches the Warrior. Turning it into normal snakes.) Lloyd: Whoa. Kai: Gross. Jay: You—You totally disintegrated him! Cole: I-it was an accident. Nya: Look! (The Vermillion regenerated.) Whoa. Jay: Ew! Grosser! Lloyd: Come on, team, we've done this before. There's more than one way to stop a snake. All: Ninja, go! (They attacked, but the samurai regenerated again.) Kai: I'm starting to think we might have underestimated this guy. Zane: It certainly appears so. Jay: You said there was more than one way to stop a snake! Which way do you wanna try now? Lloyd: Um, any of them? It must be after Cyrus Borg! Acronix: It works! He's practically unstoppable. Krux: Yes. Although, I hadn't expected the Ninja. Good thing we have reinforcements. (He hatches more vermillions.) Go! (Cyrus reaches a dead end.) Cole: Okay, big guy, that is as far as you go. Lloyd: Cyrus Borg! Zane, get him out of here. We'll deal with the samurai. Zane: But you'll need my battle skills. P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, my creator needs you too! Zane: Right this way, doctor. (They leave the BorgStore.) Krux: The Ice Ninja is trying to get Borg to safety. Good. Dareth: Hey! Aah! Jay: Oh, no, you don't! (He uses Lightning on the puddle Nya made before the Vermillion could regenerate.) That's it! Cyrus: What are those...things? And what do they want with me? Zane: I don't know, but we will find out! (They are encountered by Dr. Saunders.) Cyrus: (Gasps.) Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you. Zane: Who did you—(He is knocked out.) Jay: Guys! I know how to stop these things! We gotta keep the snakes from getting back into the armor and reforming! Cole: No kidding. Any idea how? Jay: Nya, use your Water power! Kai: No good, those snakes can swim. Jay: Haha. Not in this pool! (He uses Lightning.) Haha! Look, guys. Electric eels! Oh, come on, that was a good one! Lloyd: Guys, it's working! Jay: And I thought unpacking was tiring. Nya: Nice job. They're gone! Kai: For now. But I wonder, who were they? Lloyd: Good question. Zane, can you analyze? Oh, right, he's with Cyrus Borg. Come on. Let's go get them? Zane? Cole: It's safe! You can come out now. Mr. Borg? Lloyd and Jay: Zane? Cole: Hey. (He picks up a broken BorgWatch.) Cyrus Borg's BorgWatch, but no Cyrus Borg! Jay: Zane! Cole: Oh, no! (Jay and Nya gasps when they see Zane.) Nya: No, Zane! Acronix: The first run was a success, but we lost much of our armor. Krux: I already have my best blacksmiths on it. Acronix: Will they be able to make enough to suit up the remaining serpents? Krux: Oh, I have much bigger plans. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes